Searching Shadows
by Marian B
Summary: Starwars , about a girl, her brother, her friends, 2 jedi, 2 sith, and anyone else that wants to be in the story. They are all after this jewel(that blows up stuff!) the girl has(unknown 2 her)(co-done by my older brother *sigh*). PLEASE R&R!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

I have cool plot for it (co-done by my brother. He will be in this story posing as... my older brother).  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS. I WILL ONLY PUT THIS ONCE!!!! Though I wish I did.*thought of kidnapping someone enters mind, is placed in back for later use*  
(Hey! I like these!! *****) ( OK, I'll stop now)  
OK, here it is,hope you like it!! R&R!!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shadow  
~*~  
  
Shadow sat in a corner where a normal passer by wouldn't notice him, his black cloak concealing him. He had been waiting there for hours, but he didn't care. In fact he enjoyed it. Listening for rumors, or information. Some called it spying, what he was doing, his talent. He rather liked being called hidden, unseen, a shadow.   
His keen black eyes scourged the market for anything interesting. Suddenly, he saw two men standing by a vendor stall. One had brown hair, the other, blonde. They both wore cloaks, which was understandable for a cold day like this. Even though his humanoid species wasn't affected by cold, he'd be wearing one anyway. Along with his dark hair and eyes, his clothing helped him do his job better. Something felt odd about the men but no one else seemed to notice. As Shadow watched they walked causally to the left. As they did, there was a slight gust of wind and a shiny glint of something under the brown haired ones cloak. A lightsaber. Any normal person would have taken the flash as a blaster hilt, but Shadow knew better. His heart jumped to his throat. He couldn't wait to tell everyone about this.  
Maybe his excitement alerted the jedi or maybe it just made him stand out more. Whatever the case, the blond haired one whispered something to the other. He nodded and they began slowly waking in his direction. Time to go. He smiled to himself and stood up. They walked faster. He looked over their shoulders as they advanced. Good, Marian was here, the waiting was over. He knew as they did he had no where to go, but he'd escape anyway. He leaned back in his niche, they we almost thirty meters away; he'd wait till it was ten. Ten meters came quickly. Already in the shadows, he blended in perfectly as he became one of them and scaled up the wall to the roof. There he reappeared and signaled to Marian to meet him at Master's Club. She nodded and drifted into the oblivious passers. He "shadowed" from roof to roof suddenly hoping they hadn't seen enough of him to track him down. Not knowing that even with his clever escape, he was still being followed.  
  
  
  
Marian  
~*~  
  
Marian watched with her green eyes as Shadow reappeared on the roof. He signaled to her. She nodded, knowing to meet at Masker's Club. As he turned to go one of the men that was after him threw something. As it clasped on to Shadow's cloak she knew what it was. A tracker. She had to get to Masker's Club first. The man with the blonde hair took something out of his pocket, looked at it, and started to go in the direction of Masker's Club. Suddenly the man with the brown hair looked at her. She cursed herself and ran. She had given herself away, watching so obviously.  
It was beginning to go dark. She had planed to be back hours ago, but her mission had taken long than she had anticipated. Her shoulder length blonde hair wisped in her ear and her brown cloak flowed behind her as she ran. Speed was not her strong point. She'd never make it, unless... Of course! Marian grinned. Her smile widened as she turned to find no one after her. But what for and why did they want Shadow? She shook the thought off. She'd find out soon enough. With that Marian changed her coarse completely and ran down a dark and cold alley. A plan was already brewing in her mind.  
  
  
  
Ballick  
~*~  
  
  
The tracker had clasped on to the runner's cloak perfectly. He was fairly easy to track so far with only a few minor setbacks. Ballick hoped they had found the right humanoid. He fit the description. Tall with dark eyes and hair, wearing black cloak, and most importantly, known to disappear into the shadows. He was named Zather Doner.   
Ballick had seen Zather's friend run off. He didn't care; it didn't matter. Just as long as they got the jewel. Hopefully, the sith didn't know where it was yet. If they did, whoever had it was in unspeakable danger. The jedi knew Zather was in possession if it at one time. Hopefully he still had it now. If they were lucky they might find the jewel, if they were luckier they might find the wielder alive. But if the sith found them first... Ballick shuddered he didn't want to think about it. The jedi followed the undeniable lead; the race had begun.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I will take any good character ideas. They MUST include #1 name (please not super long) #2 job (need bounty hunters, sith, and 1 jedi. Also any other person that could fit in here somewhere).  
PLEASE R&R !!!!!!  
  
Thanks to the reveiws I've got *BIG Smile* I have now made the 1st three chapters 1 chapter. Tada!!This is how I felt before- "I KNOW I'm weird (and proud of it) but For crying out loud Reveiw!!" and this is how I feel now" :) " THANK YOU!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Short chapter!!! About me!! Ok, go ahead and read it. *sigh*  
_____________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
Marian  
~*~  
  
  
As Marian ran something distracted her enough to bring her to a halt. She looked around the increasingly dark alley in which she was standing. She was almost to her destination. Marian started to slowly walk in the in her current direction almost reluctantly. Something felt different here, almost cold. Not that it wasn't cold enough out already. In fact, she could see her gulping breaths in the crisp air around her. Then suddenly, everything in her vision seemed to get shades darker. She walked faster. Two shapes appeared out of the evil gloom. She ran. Who were they? Thoughts raced through her mind. Robbers? The two men tracking Shadow? Bounty hunters?   
"Sith ", something whispered in her mind unbidden. A different cold, evil voice whispered through her head surrounding her, flooding her senses. " You have something we want. Resistance is useless." The commanding voice almost made her stop but the thought of her destination urged her on. Only one turn more. "There is no use of running, it will soon be ours," the voice said. She could see the shop at the end of the alley. Almost there. Something with glowing red eyes moved in the shadows. Marian stopped in surprise. "Jarik ?", she whispered suspiciously. One moment was all the sith needed. Marian felt a sharp sting in between her shoulder blades. Suddenly, her vision grew fuzzy and her legs could no longer support her weight. Then she blacked out.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I LOVE cliffhangers!! I hope you like it! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!  
Sorry it took me so long to update. Um, Ava is in this and so is Terry and Jarik.  
It takes place about two weeks later.   
I love this chapter!  
Enjoy!  
*************************************************************************************************  
Ava  
~*~  
  
  
A bounty hunter sat in an all but empty cantina. Her blue and blonde hair wisped her face and shoulders partly hiding her multiple scars. Her right cold blue eye scanned the cantina, waiting, while her left brown one was fixed on the black liquid in front of her. Black meant only one thing to the other occupants of the small, dimly lighted building, she had business to do and she was to be left alone. Another thing that might have left her undisturbed was the crossbow slung on her back, the blaster on her hip, a lightsaber clipped on her belt, and a evil gleam in her ever searching blue eye. The hunter's brown boots were propped on her table unconcerned. She wore a black tunic over brown shorts with white leggings underneath. Her brown robe was draped over her shoulders, another casual sign and yet another reason to keep away. The robe was held around her neck by a spiked chain, each spike, a poison dart launched at a single glare of her deadly blue eye. Her black gauntlets reached to grab the black drink in front of her. She was growing impatient but a favor kept her from moving. A single favor bided her to her promise, so she waited. She didn't know why she was even here, but the Codes kept her here, probably even more than her promise. For the Codes could kill and it was against them to refuse to pay for a favor. Oh, how she hated the Codes, and favors even more. They always seemed to be against her.   
  
A sudden movement caught her right eye's gaze, and this time, her left followed. He was finally here. Him and another, a woman with long black hair and evil green eyes. A lightsaber hung at her hip also and she appeared to know how to use it. She wore a black jumpsuit, suggesting she was a pilot, and she had an unfaltering determination in the way she moved, suggesting was good. The hunter assumed she was backup. Ava De Longe didn't take backup.  
  
  
Jarik  
~*~  
  
  
Jarik walked over to the booth were Ava was sitting. Time was running out, he was forced to use his best favors. He had thousands at his disposal, yet the tracks had changed and so must the trackers. Ava took her feet off the table and he and Terry took a seat. At last he had found two who met the criteria, yet contradicted each other completely. The only two things they had in common were their lightsabers and their eyes, both able to cut through flesh in a single glance. They'd make a wonderful, though unwilling, team. This mission must be performed perfectly. For now the stakes couldn't be higher.  
  
  
Terry  
~*~  
  
Three hours until the ship took off, and Terry was already sitting in the cockpit. This would be the most dangerous mission she had ever been on and she wasn't being paid a credit. Favors worked that way. She ran the cantina meeting through her head for the third time. She had missed something, important. What was it?  
  
"I don't take partners," Ava stated again. "I work alone." " I'm afraid you don't have a choice on this mission." Ava tried to speak again but Jarik went on," You owe me Ava", he glanced at Terry," and so do you. Your preferences don't matter to the Codes, or me." There was a moment of silent glaring. " The mission is simple, find this girl, " he slid them both holo pads of a young woman with short blonde hair" and bring her to me, unharmed. I will then cancel the favor. Understood?" He was met with only silence. He waited a minute more. "Good, the information is in the holo pad and you leave in four hours." He rose to leave then suddenly stopped," oh, and you must both come back, alive." Ava growled and Jarik walked out. "Some mission", she mumbled. Terry scanned the holo pad. "Sith, heavy guarded base, ultra-red tracker torpedo systems... fun." Ava grabbed her pad, scanned it and stood up." Four hours hanger bay," she started walking out. About ten yards away she mumbled, " and I work alone." Terry heard and muttered in return," and I will not be left behind...."  
  
  
Terry then realized something. She quickly took out the holo pad and looked in a place she usually didn't care about. Under 'Name of 'she found what she was looking for. 'Marian', it said under the floating holo. No last name. They were tracking Jarik's sister, missing for two weeks with no trace, no lead. But they had the information, which was somehow not surprising. Jarik had too many connections to not know. He wasn't the only one looking for her. It was rumored jedi and Masker's Club was after her too. Suddenly realization dawned on her, if the mission didn't succeed...not only would they not be free of the favors, but they would also be in personal trouble with a very powerful man. If they survived at all.   
  
Blaster fire suddenly ripped outside. Terry turned on the engine, flipped on the shields and sighed. The mission would begin early. Terry heard someone running up the ramp. She closed the door and took off. Once in space Ava plopped down in the seat beside her. With a glance at her Terry raised an eye brow and asked, "Trouble?" Ava didn't respond but took off her holed robe and worked at cleaning out a cut on her arm, another scar to add to her collection. After a while she stood up and muttered," Troopers." She walked out but turned and said curtly, "I work alone." Terry looked her in her multicolored eyes and stated, "And I will not be left behind."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
I can still use two evil people and two good people and two random people.  
  
Every one read "Warp" by The Katt and My other star wars story though it's a little... strange.  
  
Ok  
  
Another bounty hunter chapter from,  
  
MB 


End file.
